Searching
by Tegypte
Summary: What happens when Starfire begins acting weird after a strange encounter with an Alien? A tale of Love, mystery, and Humor, that’s what! ROBSTAR BBTERRA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Searching

Summery: What happens when Starfire begins acting weird after a strange encounter with an Alien? A tale of Love, mystery, and Humor, that's what! ROB+STAR BB+TERRA

**Ok, here's my first chap, and now I begin the job of reading boring disclaimers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and blah blah blah blah blah

Chapter One

Sunrise with Robin

Starfire woke up one morning to be greeted by the suns rays peeking through her curtains, indicating that a new day was born. Starfire's sleepy face was soon replaced with a cheery grin as she got out of bed, made it, and put a fresh uniform on. She quickly brushed her hair, not wanting to be late for her and Robin's sunrise-watching on the roof. She was bouncing up and down on one booted foot while trying to get the other on her right foot as she came up on the roof. When she got there, to her disappointment, Robin was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and walked over to the edge and sat down, dangling her feet as she watched the rising sun, wondering what adventures awaited her today. While she was in her thoughts, she didn't notice a certain boy-wonder come up on the roof and taking a seat next to the Tamaranian beauty until he spoke up "Morning Star" he said

"Oh! Happy morning Robin!" Star replied happily, not noticing her leaders face flush a bit from lack of words. It was about five minutes later when he thought of something to say, but then mentally slapped himself for thinking of something so regular

"Uh…nice sunrise, eh?" he asked

"Yes! It is most glorious!" she replied again, looking back up at the color filled sky. It was a few more moments before yelling over breakfast and a teakettle going off could be heard coming from the kitchen. Robin and Starfire directed there attention towards the door, sighing.

"well, sounds like the others are awake" Robin said getting up and then holding out his hand to help Star up. Starfire grinned and took his hand as he pulled her up, making her face about…two inches away from his. They probably could've stayed that way if a certain chandelling hadn't come up and ruined the moment "dudes! Breakfast is…" Beast boy started, before noticing there position and then grinning madly at the two and then whistling as he slowly closed the door and went back down stairs. As soon as BB came up, they both looked away, blushing like mad until Robin cleared his throat gruffly. "Well um…wanna go down to Breakfast with me?" he asked her rubbing the back of his head

"Yes Robin! That would be most wonderous!" she said going down with him. When they arrived in the dining room, they could see all the titans sitting there wait for them, including, Terra with her Tamaranian foods, Raven in her chair reading her latest book while drinking her tea, Cyborg whistling while flipping more pancakes and Beast Boy tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed waiting for his cybernetic friend to get done with the frying pan. Robin grinned and walked/ran over to the tower of pancakes, courtesy of Cyborg. He grabbed a fork and knife and began devouring the helpless treats. Beast boy looked at Cy and his plate of meat with disgust, and then acted like he had a hat on and took it off while bowing his head " I knew you, but not" he said, as if he where at a funeral. Cy just rolled his eyes. Everything was fine and dandy until an alarm went blaring through the tower "TITANS! TROUBLE!" Robin yelled as he went over to the large screen and coordinated the scene of the crime "I think the alarm gave it away dude" beast boy said walking over to the screen "No kidding, we don't need two alarms in the tower" Terra added. Robin just ignored him, he was getting pretty good at that thanks to Beast Boys constant nagging about getting a Moped "that's strange.." he said, more to himself than the others, however Cyborg just went ahead and asked "what's weird? The way BB stays alive on that fu-to? Or is something wrong with the computer" he asked in a teasing way

"That's, TO-FU!" BB argued

"Fu-to, To-fu, whatever!"

"No, it's not 'whatever!' IT'S TOFU!" he yelled

"IT'S VEGETARIAN! THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW GRASS STAIN!" he yelled back, until Raven and Terra both yelled at the same time

"QUITE BOTH OF YOU!"

"yes ma'am Mrs. Ma'am" they both said sheepishly looking down at there feet

"no, Cyborg, there's nothing wrong with the computer" Robin answered "it's nothing at all, now lets get down there! I have a fix on the location!" robin said and then yelled the infamous battle cry "TITANS! GO!" he screamed, running out the door with the others following, well, MOST of the others that is. Starfire stared at the screen, not believing what she saw on it. Robin poked his head through the door "star, you coming? "he asked her, she merely nodded and then followed, her gaze not leaving the screen until she was out the door, and with the others.

**Well? What did ya think? Good? Bad? Medium? ALL REVIEWS ACCEPTED! Please, PLEASE review! Tell me of my faults and of my rights! Oh, and before I go….**

**RLS AND BLT FOR EVA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. there. i said it. boring part over. and now for:**

**Chapter Two**

The titans soon stood before an old rundown warehouse that looked as though it would crumble away and second.

"I don't like the looks of this" Beastboy said with dismay

"We'll get in then out as quickly as possible." Robin replied before entering the unstable structure.

---------------

The inside looked almost worse than the outside had, with rotten timbers and falling residue, The only signs that anyone had been there before was and old discarded chair with a table scattered with papers. When they got a closer look they gasped but Starfire, who just turned pale with horror.

The papers were pictures, cutouts and old articles on... Starfire. Noticing the now deathly white Star Robin stepped closer "It's okay star, He or She couldnt've gotten far." Though starfire could only murmer barely loud enough to hear " That is what I fear"

About the same time Terra saw somthing move amongst the creacking rafters. Grabbing a rock, Terrra began to float up towards it when Beast boy looked up. "...Terra?" he asked as the others turned there attention to the blond. Tearing her gaze away Terra looked at them "I thought i saw someth..." she was cut off as she got kicked off her rock by a powerful kick that jumped suddenly out at her. Terra got thrown back a good distance, and into Beastboys waiting arms. "Yo grean bean! Mind puttin you're girlfriend down and gettin you're grass stained but over here?!" he heard Cyborg yell as the dark figure jumped off the rock and began fighting through the titans in a definite direction. With a blush and a sheepish grin Beastboy complied to Cyborgs 'Request'.

The figure stood taller than Cyborg, thus dwarfing the shorties (Robin and Beastboy) and had on a long dark cloak that covered his face and body along with a pair of black leather gloves and slim black boots, so the only part of him you could see was sharp dark maroon eyes. He plummeted the Titans in the way of his path, which was going towards Starfire, who was rooted to the spot with a very torn look in her eyes and face, as if she wasn't sure who to help. Dispite the Titans efforts, the figure had nearly been able to grab Starfires arm before Robin jumped on the Strangers back, locking him in a headlock. " Starfire! Ru!..." he was cut off as the Figure threw him over his back, thus knocking the boy wonder temporarily unconcious.

" Robin!" She yelled before turning to her opponent, her hands and eyes afire.

"Halt!" the figure shouted in a demanding voice as starfire complied. " Let us fight fairly, no powers" at saying this his eyes went as normal as possible when every part of it was a different shad of red. Starfires eyes also turned normal

" Hardly fair with you're skill Garzil" She retorted with a hint of amusment , about the same time Robin awoke quietly, unknown to the others.

" I could say the same for you, My Dear" he said just before charging at her with a jumpkick which she was barley able to dodge by ducking and performing a backwheel to his head he was also just able to dodge by moving away. 'Garzil' then attempted to punch Star in the face, which she blocked and then counterattack with a kick towards his manhood, which he dodged. They then performed with what seemed to be a masters grace a series of punches, blocks and kicks Robin couldn't reconize nor name but a few that Blackfire had shown him a long time ago.

Finally, both breathless from fighting, they stopped. "You've improved Kloriander" Garzil said with what seemed to be pride and pleasure

"Just like old times" Starfire replied in Tamarenian. Robin, now thankfull Starfire had taught him the language, continued to listen in.

"No, not Quite." Garzil replied in, much to Robins suprise, in Tamarenian as well.

"No, I suppose it can never be the same again" She said in a pained tone. after sharing a few moments of silence, Garzil spoke up.

"Though I hate to, I must leave, but not before bestowing a messeage, as was my first mission." He said before leaning in close, much to Robins dismay, and whispering somthing. Starfires face turned to a mixture of pain, fear, and a small spark of hope. It remained as such as Garzil jumped up and out of the building, his task complete. And though Robin did not know it, the one short sentence ran through the Tamarenians head all day and after.

" They Live."

-------------------------------------

So? how'd ya like it? please send Reviews and Flames, whichever you choose.


End file.
